The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex, botanically known as Ilex meserveae, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Casanova’.
The new Ilex is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Ilex meserveae cultivar Blue Prince, not patented. The new Ilex was discovered and selected by the Inventors from with a population of plants of the cultivar Blue Prince in a controlled environment in Westerstede, Germany in 1993.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ilex by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Bad Zwischenahn, Germany since 1994 has shown that the unique features of this new Ilex are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.